This project is a study of the effect of building architecture on the behavior of mentally impaired aged people. Their behavior is compared within a structure (the Weiss Building) which has been designed specifically for the mentally impaired aged and one of traditional design (Home for Jewish Aged). People will be transferred to the Weiss Building from both the community and the HJA. There will be the following experimental groups: 1) HJA residents transferred directly to the Weiss Building; 2) HJA residents transferred from one HJA location to another HJA location, and then transferred to the Weiss Building; 3) community residents transferred from their homes to the Weiss Building; 4) community residents transferred from their homes to the HJA, and then transferred to the Weiss Building; and 5) residents who act as controls remaining in a single HJA location. As a result, three basic types of comparisons will be made: a) for the same patient as he moves from the HJA to the Weiss Building (own control); b) between the HJA and Weiss Building groups (control group design) and c) with respect to the number of changes of location (patients will have from 0 - 2 changes in location). Observational, rating, and psychometric techniques will be used to measure patient functioning and competence and to study the effect of building architecture and changes of location on their behavior. We hypothesize (a) that basic behavioral patterns will differ in the two environments, and that (b) the sociopetal environment of the Weiss Building will have a prosthetic influence on the mentally impaired aged, and will likewise postively influence both the attending staff and the patients' relatives.